


Crema del cielo

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue un sueño, una horrible pesadilla… porque su familia si le quería y le comprendía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema del cielo

**Título:** Crema del cielo

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Tony Tony Chopper + Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Después del Time Skip

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo de **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Fue un sueño, una horrible pesadilla… porque su familia si le quería y le comprendía.

 **Número de palabras:** 558

 **Tabla:** Helados  **No. Y Nombre:** 019\. Crema del cielo 

**Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

**Capitulo Único**

Estaba asustado, el renito había tenido una pesadilla… una donde él estaba completamente solo, donde sus nakama le daban la espalda… rechazándolo como uno de los suyos. Quería controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero es que el dolor en su pecho no lo dejaba, era un dolor que apretaba al corazón y que solo se iría si lloraba.

Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien, que nadie le volvería a abandonar, porque eso era lo que él quería escuchar en ese momento.

De repente, un olor muy conocido para su nariz le hizo darse cuenta que en ese lugar no estaba solo, que a esas horas de la noche Sanji siempre estaba despierto.

El temblor que estaba sintiendo era producto del miedo, eso lo sabía y aun así salió de la enfermería, solo para sentir más de cerca aquel olor tan peculiar. No le importaba que el cocinero no tuviera tiempo para prestarle atención, él solo quería sentirse acompañado.

Y así le vio salir Sanji, le vio tan temeroso y agobiado. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse al más pequeño de los mugiwara, solo Chopper y Usopp sabían lo maternal que a veces podía llegar a ser. Porque si Zoro era tan estricto como un padre, Sanji era tan firme y dulce como una madre.

—¿Qué te ocurre Chopper?—fue lo primero que dijo, después de sentarse en el cómodo sofá que había en la cocina, sentando en su regazo al renito.

—Una pesadilla—le dijo con pena, porque ya estaba grandecito como para ir corriendo a los brazos de sus nakama cada que sentía temor.

—¿Una pesadilla?— preguntó el cocinero, él mismo sabía el poder que a veces los sueños tenían para con la mente, los sueños podían llegar a ser hermosos o los reflejos de los temores que uno tenía a lo largo de su vida. Le pidió que se lo contase, para ver si con eso Chopper lograba cerrar esa puerta.

Y Chopper comenzó a contarle todo, desde como inició hasta la ansiedad que sintió al despertar tan solo, el médico le contó que su más grande temor era a quedarse solo, porque si bien se sabía diferente, con ellos se sentía a gusto y no soportaría un abandono de su parte.  

Estaba muy agradecido de que no le burlasen por ser un hombre-reno, que lo aceptasen como a una persona más —aunque era un reno—, y se sentía demasiado a gusto con todos ellos.

Sanji le escuchó, inhalando de uno de sus cigarros todas las toxinas que Chopper le recitaba cada que le veía fumar como una pipa. No habló, simplemente fue un oyente, porque sabía que para desprenderse del miedo, había que soltarlo todo. Porque él mismo, cuando era un niño, despertaba a media noche para asegurarse que Zeff no lo abandonaría. Que siempre estaría ahí.

Y ahora le tocaba a él fungir la tarea de ser el que consolaba, el que le dijese que todo estaría bien y que nadie le abandonaría, porque todos le querían.

_—¿No me abandonarás?—preguntó Sanji al mayor._

_—Claro que no, pequeña berenjena._

Y compartir ese mismo miedo le hacía querer cuidar a un más al renito. Porque la vida, podía llegar a ser tan suave como la crema que estaba preparando minutos antes de que Chopper saliera a buscar consuelo.


End file.
